Mad as a Hatter
by KaitlynRose16
Summary: Just read, I promise you won't be disappointed. Later on Hatter/OC


_**AN: Okay Alice eventually married Hamish after she realized that her father wanted her to marry Hamish.**_

_**Emma is Alice's granddaughter whom is a spoiled brat, Thanks to Mr Hamish!**_

_**"Uncle Hamish" is Alice's son-named after his father-whom is Emma's father.**_

_**Mr Hamish is the Hamish-whom never excepted Analisa by pretending that she's not there-we know from the Tim Burton movie.**_

_**Analisa is Alice's brother-that we never knew about that is dead-'s daughter/ Alice's niece.**_

_**Analisa's mother is also dead, she's been living with Alice since she was three and this starts when she is five. **_

_**Caught up yet?**_

_**OH! the Chelsea smile was a way of torture. In which a victim's mouth would be cut where the top and bottom lips would meet at the corners. If treated properly you would simply have scars-like the Joker's from Batman- if not treated properly the skin would grow apart. If treated semi-properly when victim would smile if would be a broad grin in which you could see everyone of said victim's teeth and on rare occasions part of their cheek bones. That is what the original Chester Cat-from the book- was based off of, or well what his smile was based on!**_

* * *

_"Uncle Hamish, what's this?" I asked_

_"Oh that was your aunt's looking glass, dear child. Always wanted to get rid of it, isn't horrible?" he asked my cousin and I._

_"horrifyingly" she answered. laughing afterwards as if the looking glass was some joke._

_"I think it's beautiful" I answered._

_"well you're queer so it doesn't matter what you think." she responded, "Analisa is mad as a hatter Analisa is mad as a hatter Analisa is mad as a hatter." they sung together it was no secret that they hated me. I have always known that aunt Alice's son and granddaughter hated me._

_"STOP!" A strong voice yelled. My cousin and my uncle turned to find the maid coming to my rescue, "the mistress needs to see young Miss Analisa" I followed the maid out of the attic and to my aunt's room. I walked in quietly with the maid in tow._

_"Aunt Alice?" I asked, wondering if she had fallen asleep and hoping that she hadn't._

_"Cassandra if you will leave us please, get my son, granddaughter, and husband" she asked the maid kindly._

_"Yes mistress" the maid answered._

_"Auntie!" I said running to the bed, as soon as the maid was gone. Auntie picked me up and put me on her lap._

_"happy birthday my dear Annie" she said stroking my hair, "I love you very much."_

_I giggled, "I love you to, but tomorrow is my birthday" I answered._

_"You are the most amazing child and I love you very, very much." she told me._

_I giggled again, "you said that already..." I trailed off._

_"Okay,Okay" she answered, "Maggie!" she called for the other maid-the one she was closest to. When Maggie walked in Auntie handed her a box, "you know what to do" she told her._

_"Yes ma'am" Maggie answered before she left._

_"I am going to tell you a story..." My Auntie told me said story about a place that she went when she was a little girl, "and the white queen gave me a present on my 18th birthday, a present that I may share with someone very special on their 18th birthd-" auntie began to have a coughing fit and the maid rushed in the grab me._

That memory faded an another became present.

_We were standing around Auntie Alice's room, she had left. All the adults read over her last letter to then and__ Mr. Hamish didn't want to look at me afterwards, he banished me to the attic where Elbert- the butler- set up a cot for me, I was to much like my aunt. Weeks later a thunderstorm rolled in and out of habit I ran to Auntie's room. Auntie wasn't there but I found comfort buried in her bedding and pillows which smelled like her new perfume-that she had been given a week before-, like jasmine and roses. I was soon caught by Emma who threatened to tell her grandfather if I didn't leave. I left but not before stealing the perfume._

"Ms. Analisa?!" I was shook awake by Maggie who was holding a now yellowed with age box, it had also looked like it had been buried.

"W-what's going on?" I stuttered.

"SHH!" Maggie hissed, "step up on the stool" she commanded gesturing to the low stool in front of the...

"Aunt Alice's looking glass!" I exclaimed, "I thought Mr. Hamish got rid of it?" I questioned, "where did you find it?"

"The cellar. Now up...UP! we have a lot of work to do, you are much more filled than I predicted." Maggie commented slipping a deep blue dress over my head with a deeper blue lace pattern. She fixed the dress quickly. By the time she was done the sun's rays of dawn where showing through the closed shutters.

"close your eyes and tell me the first thing you see" Maggie told me, except her voice sounded different, lighter as if she was fading...and her hair looked oddly white in the looking glass, "Quickly" she said gently, I heard someone coming up the steps to the attic and Emma's whinny voice saying that I had stolen something. I closed my eyes and saw bright green eyes immediately, they scared me so bad that I stumbled off the stool and backed into...a tree. The looking glass was in front of me, but I was in a forest. I saw Mr. Hamish, Uncle Hamish, and Emma. They surrounded the bed, Uncle Hamish raised his hunting rifle as Mr. Hamish pulled back my bedding, As Uncle Hamish squeezed the trigger the looking glass shrunk and disappeared, realizing that I was safe and that something about this place was familiar I relaxed slightly. I walked a bit closer peeking from behind a tree. I was almost at the edge of a forest. Looking at a man in bright clothing, a mouse in a dress, a white rabbit in a waist coat, a hare in a blue blazer, and a blue and grey cat with a Chelsea grin having a tea party. I giggled a little at them they were...eye-catching and something about that man seemed...enchanting. No not like that sailor Anthony back home enchanting-which was most likely first stages of a crush. More like I've seen him before enchanting.

**_Hatter's_ POV  
**We were having a tea party when something in the air changed. Something smelly...Not in a bad way, no no! In a good way, something smelled like jasmine and roses. I had caught a slight whiff of that smell when The White Queen had told me that someone would be brought to me on her 18th birthday 14 years ago. Who ever this was, is a year late. Or_ was_ a year late if that heavenly smell was them. Perhaps it was Alice! Then there was that laugh that floated on the wind, it was...interesting and I was curious to see who it belonged to. The white rabbit caught onto my simple curiosity and pricked his ears toward the forest. Then nodded at me. there was someone out there. He turned his head toward the woods

_**Analisa's**_** POV.  
**It felt as if I were drawn to the table. I took slow steps forward forgetting about my bare feet and almost stepping on a broken tea pot but pulling my foot up last moment. As I got closer the rabbit noticed. I duct behind a tree quickly.

_**Hatter's POV**_

"It's okay Miss, you may come closer." The white rabbit called to her, "is it you Alice?" he asked.

"No, but you are referring to A-Alice Kingsley?" the voice was defiantly a girl's, but it was not Alice's.

"Yes." he answered. The girl stepped out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" she asked walking closer with both hands folded against that space in between her breast bones, lips pressed to her knuckles. Something I remember Alice doing when she was nervous.

"McTwisp" He answered.

"I must of disturbed your fun" she said noticing my sour expression, "I shall leave if you wish." she was speaking to me.

"yur not Alice" was my only answer. She shook her head 'no' and her eyes crowded with un-shed tears.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't mean to crash your party and No, I am not Alice. Alice is gone."

_**Analisa's POV**_

His voice was thunderous and terrifying in it's Scottish brogue, "GONE! wher is she 'irl? Since you seem to know al about my Alice? Wher is she?" I _tried _to stay calm I really did, but in the end I snapped. All the memories came flooding back, she abandoned me and this mad man thinks he can yell at me for not being her.

"GONE!" I yelled back, "I don't know where she went, OKAY!?" He seemed even more angry, his eyes turned a dark amber color. my demander cracked at the realization of what I was about to say, "She...she _left _me, O-okay. She just left in the _middle_ of the night 14 years ago. S-she left me even though she _knew_ that they didn't even want me around in the _first_ place. I-I was a _burden_ to them and only she loved me, b-but she left me. She loved me but she _abandoned_ me." I shook my head and my eyes burned with un-shed tears. I ran, I didn't know where to I just ran, as fast as I could. Just away. I ran for what seemed like hours finally stopping and crying on a rock.

"Well, well. Who are you my dear?" I heard a voice after a few minutes. I sniffled and raised my head to see a man standing over me. he was tall and slender with black shoulder length hair and a heart shaped eye patch. I didn't want to trust him.

"Cassia" I lied.

"I am Ilosovic Stayne, Knave of hearts. On your feet." He said putting his sword under my chin. I stood slowly...


End file.
